Kitsune Unleashed
by gregorybryce9
Summary: As victory seemed imminent, Naruto was given the shock of his life as he was blasted by an upset goddess into another word. He's trapped for who knows how long now and with no way home yet, he's decided to hang around for a bit. But how will the world of angels, fallen angels and devils deal with Naruto Uzumaki? Read and find out. [Rewrite of my original story: Unleash the Kitsune]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there my loyal readers, I've decided to come out and rehash my first story, Unleash the Kitsune. Seeing as how this was the first story that I wrote on , I feel a bit sentimental about the story's progression. However, the original story had me feeling a bit dissatisfied and not to mention the many negative reviews I had received on its latest chapter had put me down in the dumps for awhile. So much so that I had contemplated on scrapping the whole story all together.**

 **But no need to despair, those thoughts are firmly away from my mind.**

 **So, yeah. That's it really. A revamp of the original story with (what I hope) is better writing and a polished plot line.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own either anime franchises mentioned within the story. They are sole property of Kishimoto and Ishibumi.**

* * *

Rias Gremory once again found herself gazing out the window of the club room. It was not uncommon to find her in that spot, simply staring at everything and nothing. She wasn't sure what it was exactly that was alluring about the spot that caused her to return day after day, but she found herself doing exactly that. It was where she could allow her thoughts to simply wander without aim, pondering on the thoughts that filled her head.

Maybe it was because of the view why she always returned here?

She would admit that Kuoh made for an impressive backdrop. The pristine buildings that gutted up to the skies were impressive on their own, not to mention the rolling green mountains that loomed on the horizons.

Or perhaps it had to do with the people?

Rias partook in what many would call 'people-watching'. Just watching her fellow classmates as they filtered off to their various abode filled the girl with a sense of... odd satisfaction.

Or maybe it was a combination of both?

But whatever the reason, she was glad for this spot. She had a lot on her mind lately. Most of which stemmed from her _betrothed_ (and she used the word very lightly). She wasn't sure why it was that her parents were so adamant about her marrying the man-whore that called himself a Phenex, but she was determined to fight the arrangement tooth and nail, even if it took her last breath. It was one of the reasons she had decided to get her education in the human realm rather than in the Underworld like most of her peers. It brought her away from the man's sight and provided her the ideal hunting ground for potential peerage members.

It was a good idea in theory and had so far yielded some result.

In the span of a week, she had been able to recruit the wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor and the wielder of Twilight Healing into her little family. The potential that the two newly reincarnated devils possessed was astronomical and Rias was feeling a bit more optimistic about her chances against Riser in a fight should it come down to that.

But she wanted more to be certain.

The strength of her peerage was indeed growing, but not at the rate she wanted. While Issei possessed a Longinus, his strength was still sub-par. The boy had the tools to defeat gods but the overall strength befitting the lower echelons of a low-class devil. Not to mention that Asia's past as a former nun made the girl adverse to fighting, which on its own could stunt the peerage's progress.

In essence, Rias felt as though she had taken two steps forward, only to take one giant leap back.

It was why she was here right now, an attempt to soothe her growing headache and figure out what her next course of action would be. Her crimson hair, which marked her as a Gremory, was styled beautifully to fall down the length of her back, a prominent ahoge standing at attention. She possessed blue eyes with the faintest specks of green that floated within their depths. The female uniform of Kuoh Academy hugged her bountiful curves and mature frame.

As she watched the sun slowly lower behind the mountains of Kuoh, she spied the oddest of things. High above the clouds, what seemed to be a black hole sprang to life. Like ink on a sheet of blue paper, its black tendrils seeped further outwards. It grew in size until a golden comet was expelled. Like an apparition in the night, it vanished from existence.

Rias tried her hardest to track the golden projectile, but the most she could see was the gold streak it left behind. The extra-terrestrial object was far too fast, even for her heightened senses. It sped to the ground, cannoning through the clouds before crashing into the mountains.

 **BOOM!**

Rias was swept off her feet as the collision sent a shock-wave that shook the entirety of Kuoh. It felt as though the world was shaken off its axis as the resultant force of the crash hit the town with the magnitude of an earthquake. Windows were shattered and the loud blaring of car horns told the heiress that there would be some pile-up on the streets. But those were all to be ignored at the moment as she scrambled to her feet. Before she was even composed, the doors to the club room burst open, revealing two of her servants.

Akeno, her queen, and Koneko, her rook, barged into the room. Their eyes met hers and Rias was flattered by the relief they exuded.

Akeno Himejima was one of the few girls in the Academy who could rival Rias when it came to beauty. The girl's body was just as mature as her master's, with her alluring looks that was the main point in most of the male - an a disturbing amount of female - students' fantasies. The girl had dark hair styled in a ponytail held together by an orange ribbon.

Koneko Toujou, while immensely popular like her fellow devils, was starkly different when it came to physical appearances. For one, she was about a head shorter. The girl's hair was as white as freshly fallen snow. A simple cat-like hair clip serve as her only accessory in her hair. She was two years younger than the other two females in the room, and wore the familiar uniform of Kuoh Academy.

"Buchou!"

"I'm okay," she assured as she dusted off her skirt.

Akeno was by her side in an instant. "Are you sure, buchou?"

Rias waved off the concerns with an airy huff. She was glad for their concern but it was clear to see she was unharmed. She instead looked back out the window, spying the dark smoke that marked the crash site.

Akeno followed her gaze with a squinted look. "Did you see what just happened bouchou?" the queen asked.

"Hai," she affirmed. "Whatever that was looked like a meteorite falling from a black hole." She explained to her friend. "I'm not sure exactly what it was but we have to investigate. Hurry!"

The trio of devils rushed outdoors and headed towards the front of the school. They didn't question why Rias hadn't immediately flown towards the crash site because they had the inkling of to what her plans were. Soon enough, as they emerged from the building, they spied two females waiting for them. The first was Sona Shitori, the student council president, and the other being Tsubaki Shinra.

Sona was a girl of lithe frame, a trait which had earned her a fair share of fans. Her violet eyes were as sharp as a razor as they peered out from beneath her glasses. She had dark hair styled in bangs that framed her cheeks perfectly before stopping just short of her chin. The girl exuded an air of cool elegance to many who had the pleasure of approaching her.

"Rias," Sona greeted as she drew near. The bespectacled girl was one of few words and was hard to get a read on sometimes. Standing behind her was her ever present queen Tsubaki.

"Sona," Rias replied.

Both girls were friends since their earliest recollections, unable to remember a time were either did not know the other. Their friendship was one built on mutual respect and admiration combined with their love for a good game of chess.

Sona was the one to speak first. "I have no doubt as to why you're here, Rias. I've already sent the others of my peerage ahead to set up a barrier around the area to avoid any humans from interfering," she commented, as she folded her arms beneath her chest. "I haven't seen what it was that caused the explosion-"

"A meteorite," Rias interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Sona asked, put off-guard by Rias' sudden exclamation.

"The thing that caused the explosion. It was a meteorite... or at least something that looked like a meteorite," Rias said. She tossed a pensive glance to the skies, as if expecting for some sort of sign to validate her answers.

"... are you sure?"

"Positive. I saw it myself. Whatever that was, it looked like a golden streak falling to the earth." Rias explained to the others. "I saw it crash into the mountains over there," she pointed in the general direction of the rising smoke.

Sona pursed her lips. As she came to a decision, a glint of light flashed off her glasses. "Regardless, we should go and investigate this over selves. If it's anything worth noting, we should send word to your brother."

Rias tossed a teasing smile in Rias' direction. "Only onii-sama? What about your sister? I'm sure Serafall would love to hear from her _precious_ _So-tan_." Akeno giggled in her hand while Tsubaki did her best to stifle her laughs.

The president of the student council glared in response but it was negated by the pink flush on her cheeks, "... Shut up Rias,"

With a little magic and a short wait, the five girls were gone.

* * *

As he fell almost a thousand feet to the ground, Naruto had one thought on his mind,

 _'Kaguya is a sore loser!'_

The wind whipped by in a frenzy as his golden form streaked towards the ground in a propelled arc. He would have stopped himself if he wanted but the memory of what had happened just a few moments before was still playing in his head.

 _Fingers crossed in a familiar hand sign, while a teen shrouded in golden chakra shouted a familiar yet new phrase._

 _"Sexy Reverse Harem no jutsu!"_

 _In a puff of smoke, the blond boy disappeared and in his place were several men._

 _Several handsome men._

 _Several handsome **naked** men._

 _The reaction of each person involved in this monumental show-down was clearly noteworthy._

 _Sasuke Uchiha had a deadpan gaze as he observed the scene. 'Stupid... dope... wait a second... IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE ME?!_

 _Sakura Haruno however had completely different thoughts. Caught in between being angry at a teammate for using such a ridiculous technique against a goddess, or praising him for his flawless execution. And if she didn't know any better, that one guy there looked a lot like Sasuke-kun._

 _Kakashi Hatake watched on with pride. The pride of a pervert that was. While he detested the technique because he could live without seeing a bunch of guys' junks, he applauded the perversion it took to develop such a technique. Noticing one of the males who looked eerily like his wayward student, Kakashi had never before wished he could unsee things like he would now._

 _'The most unpredictable ninja indeed. Who would've thought that such a perverted technique would ultimately save the world... Jiraiya-sensei... are you watching... you would've been so proud.'_

 _However it was Kaguya Otsutsuki's whose reaction was the most interesting. The horny (saw what I did there) primordial goddess could not look away, a flush evident on her pale cheeks. Added to this fact was her wielding the Byakugan in both eyes and a Rinne-Sharingan on her forehead, this image would be fiercely seared in her mind forever._

 _Not able to recover fast enough from the deadly technique, she could not react to block Naruto's follow up._

 _"THIS IS THE HISTORY OF SHINOBI, BITCH!"_

 _With his loud battle cry, Naruto's fist plowed into her cheek, sending her flying off towards Sasuke's direction. By the time she had righted herself, both reincarnations of her grandsons had already closed the distance between her and them and where swiftly approaching from both sides._

 _With no options other than to dodge, the woman flew upwards, not noticing that Sakura had anticipated this move. With a chakra-enhanced fist, the pink-haired kunoichi punched the woman back towards both Sasuke and Naruto, in the mean time, breaking both of the woman's horns._

 _Careening back towards the boys, she could not stop them as they both laid their hands on her. And she was helpless when she heard those dreaded words._

 _ **Six Paths: Chibaku Tensei**_

 _Kaguya watched in dismay as chunks of earth rose from the ground and converged on her. She had no control of her body anymore. She glared at the two boys with tears in her eyes._

 _In front of her, she saw Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki, her sons. Their images faded to reveal Ashura and Indra Otsutsuki, her grandsons. Their images soon again faded to reveal the ones who defeated her._

 _Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha._

 _'Yet again... I, the origin of all chakra... am defeated by chakras that are created from but a part of me... why?! Hagoromo... Hamura... I hate you... You belong to me. No! No, I won't allow it to_ _ **end like this!'**_

 _ **'You Ashura's reincarnation. I hate you the most. Your interference have cost me my cradle. You will pay!**_ _'_

 _Before her Rinne-Sharingan could be fully sealed off, Kaguya used the most of her chakra reserves to create a intern dimensional portal behind Naruto and before he could react, a blast of chakra struck him in the chest, pushing him through._

 _The blond ninja gone forever._

He huffed in irritation. Sure she had lost the fight in the end, but that didn't mean she had to be such a sore loser about it.

Talk about immature!

So caught up in his thoughts, he failed to notice that he was approaching the ground at breakneck speed until it was too late.

 **BOOM!**

The ground simply _caved_ in under his weight. With his body's natural dexterity, the passive regenerative powers given to him as Kurama's jinchuriki plus added with the near invincibility he possessed in (what he dubbed mentally) Six Paths Sage Mode, a fall of that magnitude, while something he would look to avoid, wouldn't be much of a problem to him. Sure, it was still painful. But a little pain was better than death.

So with those factored in, it was no surprise that a few moments after his fall, he could be seen simply walking out of the crater formed without much damage. His lower back and legs were hurting like a bitch but something worth ignoring as he tried to get a read on wherever it was that Kaguya sent him. His first thought was that this place probably wasn't the Elemental Nations. He had witnessed first hand as Kaguya had shifted the battle field to a different dimension in a blink of an eye, so he wouldn't put it past her to send him to another dimension.

So far, this place looked normal. But that still didn't say much. The Forest of Death back in Konoha looked the part of a normal forest but he knew first hand that in its depths, wild and dangerous prowled in wait for prey. Not to mention the giant-ass man-eating caterpillars that roamed around in broad daylight. Since his experience during the Chunin Exams, Naruto refused to take these things at face value anymore.

With a simple thought, he fell into a meditative position. Feeling for his chakra, he was surprised to find himself at half capacity. After such a hard battle against Madara then Kaguya, he was surprised to find he was not running low on fumes. Not to mention that in relatively, his 50% in chakra capacity was about equivalent to 10 times the amount of an average shinobi.

In essence, he still had a shitload of chakra to spare for what he planned next.

Naruto was the picture of calm as he meditated. A single bird flew down and perched as the tensions from his shoulders relaxed. Then suddenly, the bird flew away in a panic and the calm was shattered.

A deep growl rose from the depths of his stomach as his chakra levels began to spike sporadically. It continued to do so for a few moments before Naruto clenched his jaw. The rising levels of chakra was suddenly suppressed and curbed, held back like a hungering beast on a chain. His eyes snapped open and with a yell, the chakra exploded up and outwards. If someone was near by and watching him, they would have been mesmerized (and more than likely, blinded) by the effects this had on the teen's body. While he had meditated, the glow of the golden shroud around his body had intensified. It warped and wrapped and cocooned itself around him, shifting from a translucent gold to a deep opaque shade. It stayed like this for a moment before exploding with the intensity of a super nova. The area was basked by an impossibly white light and the trees were blown asunder by its blast.

 **BOOM!**

Naruto stretched as he stood back up.

"Whew! Well that should do it! No matter how far away I am, Sasuke should be able to pinpoint my chakra and come find me."

* * *

As the group of females were about the bypass the same barriers that they themselves had placed, they were once again treated to another shock from the same source. Koneko was the first to detect it. As the person of the group that was most attuned to the energy called chakra, she could feel the rise in power as it pulsed like a human heartbeat. She was rooted in place as it blew pass Ultimate-class level and entered Satan-class with no signs of stopping.

Rias - who noticed the girl pulling up short - stopped to question her before she felt it too. Like a tsunami, the unrelenting force of... whatever the hell that was, struck her head on. The girl was driven to her knees under the sheer weight of it and felt her breath coming up short. _'This power... what is it... I'm going to die here... I don't want to die... !"_

Then it was gone...

"W-Wha... I don't... " her words came of as gibberish as she tried to climb back to her feet. Her legs felt like they were made of jelly. "Sona, are you-"

 **BOOM!**

For the second time in a day, Rias was once again blown off her feet. But this time, she wasn't alone. The entirety of Sona's peerage who had been tasked with the barrier alongside the five girls who had just arrived were thrown off their feet. The blast was humongous and the bright shining light caused them to look away as it spread. They were fortunate enough that its range stopped before reaching them, but the awe and fear they felt quickly made their lips dry. The whole land was obliterated. Once a mountain, the landscape was turned into a plateau. Everything was simply... gone.

And in the center of it all, there appeared to be a golden dot. As her eyes focused, she could make out a vaguely humanoid figure.

Whoever that was, their power was overwhelming, all-compassing and... _desirable._

It was just what she needed in her effort to defeat Riser.

Rias wasted no time as she sprang to her feet. With a mental command, her wings appeared and lifted off into the skies, her leathery appendages doing their work to draw her closer to the source of such a large-scale devastation. She ignored Sona's cry for her to stay back.

She wouldn't falter here.

Especially when she had her eyes on a new target to recruit.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT! DON'T SKIP!**

 **So this is the first chapter of the my revamp of the story Unleash the Kitsune. It was my first story on this site and as well written as I thought it was, it had its fair share of problems. But I still love the story for many reasons:  
1) It was my first story  
2) It was my first (and only) story to pass 1K in both follows and favorites  
3) I truly love the plot**

 **So the reasons why I've decided to revamp it instead of scrapping it all together. The last chapter I had updated for it received a multitude of bad reviews and I still believe some were misplaced and outright rude. However, I will acknowledge that they was some things that I did that I shouldn't have and it will be rectified in this story.  
1) They were scenes in the story that were exactly the same as canon with absolutely no deviation and weren't necessarily essential to my story. Those will be removed and replaced with better and different scenes.  
2) Most were unimpressed by my fight scenes and I hope these will be better.  
3) The way in which I'd describe the chakra of DxD, especially when I'd compared Matatabi's to Koneko got me a lot of grief from reviewers and PMs so yeah, that's gone.  
4) The way in which Naruto decided to give up on the Elemental Nations was not well received, I've sought to correct that.  
5) Shorter chapters is something you should expect. The average word count for the last story was about 4K-6K words. You'll come to see that this one will be somewhere between 3K-5K words. Around the same range but... you've been warned.  
**

 **Essentially, the rewrite will have roughly the same plot along with better writing (I liked to think my writing as improved since then) and less of the stuff that wasn't well-received.**

 **TO MAKE IT CLEAR, NARUTO WILL NOT BE MADE A DEVIL!**

 **Review, follow and favorite,  
-Gregorybryce9**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second installment in my story and so far so good. Most have expressed positive reviews and while there is a few negatives, I'll just bear with it this time. Some of you were worried about this being a Devil!Naruto story so I went back and re-edited the last chapter and posted that no, Naruto will NOT become a devil.**

 **So yeah, no peerage joining for Naruto, but not from a lack of trying on Rias' part.  
**

 **So yeah, that's that...**

* * *

Naruto sensed them approaching before he saw them. They were approaching from the west. Without the trees, he could make out their vaguely humanoid figures. He was a bit remorseful for the show of power he had done seeing as how he had obliterated most of the mountain and forest around it but ultimately deemed it necessary. He was trapped here and unlike his former teammate, he did not possess the ability to travel across other dimensions. He was sure that with the visual prowess that his friend had been gifted, Sasuke would have been able to sense that massive output of chakra and should be on his way to the blond right now.

But whoever it was that was approaching him would no doubt arrive sooner.

It was a passive ability but Naruto had instinctively checked for their chakra and was surprised not to find any. They was a form of energy alright, but it wasn't chakra. He wasn't sure how to properly describe the energy he felt from the persons approaching. The first thing he realized that was unlike chakra - which flowed throughout the body by structured chakra network - this energy instead flowed throughout the body without restraint and order. Not to mention the _darker_ feelings he felt emanating from the power source.

It was nothing on par with Kurama or his Version 2 cloak, but darker than normal.

It was a few moments after sensing the approaching group that they finally came into sight. From his position on the ground, he spied the flying figures speeding towards him. His sharp eyes - still enhanced with the powers of senjutsu and the sage's boosts - were able to pick up on their features from a mile away. The one at the front was a teenage girl with exotic red hair. Out of them all, she seemed like she wanted to reach him the most. He could tell by her superior speed - and the strange amount of desire he felt emanating from her - that she was rushing towards him. She was being closely followed by another teenage girl who had dark hair and glasses. Just a bit further back, he was able to pick out multiple figures closing in, each with their own defining features.

"Huh... didn't expect for there to be other humans here too. I'm guessing this isn't one of Kaguya's personal dimensions then."

So far, out of all the dimensions that Kaguya had teleported him to during their fight, none of them had any signs of human life. He had assumed that the human was unable to create life (if you decided to exclude Zetsu. That guy was a freak) and could only create the space within the dimensions. So if that was true, then it meant that Kaguya had merely opened a portal to an already existing world and had simply shoved him through.

That could possibly make it harder for Sasuke to find him.

He didn't have time to ponder on that thought seeing as how the redhead girl was immediately upon him. She landed without a sound, her crimson locks settling with a small flourish. The girl was an otherworldly beauty. Her skin was flawless from blemishes and a shade just beneath tan. She gave him the impression of something unattainable; to look but not touch. What she wore, he could only assume was a uniform: a simple red skirt that hadn't even pass her knees with accents. Tucked into the skirt was a white blouse with thin black stripes. She wore a black corset above the blouse that accentuated her... assets.

And what fine assets they were.

Landing beside her was the girl with the glasses. Just like the redhead, she was quite the looker. Where she lacked in curves and womanly charms, she made up in a lithe figure and her cool composure. Immediately, Naruto likened her to Samui, the kunoichi from Kumo that he had met during the war. He could now conclude that what the girl was wearing was a uniform of sort as the other girl was wearing it as well.

The others landed soon after and gathered behind the two girls, giving off the impression that these girls were their leaders. And by the amount of power in could feel concentrated in their bodies, that assessment seemed about right.

Now, he was caught in a conundrum. He had no information on this new world nor had he any idea who these girls were. His actions up to this point were to be carefully considered as not to spark hostility. He wasn't even sure of they spoke the same language. So with those thoughts in mind, he decided that a simple greeting would suffice.

"Yo," he greeted with a grin.

"..."

"..."

"...this... was not what I had expected," the read head finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

* * *

Rias was expecting many things as she flew towards the spot of interest. When the wave of power had hit her, she was certain that whoever it was would be older than them, somewhere around her brother's age but that was immediately thrown out the gate when she had set eyes on the boy. She had heard of instances where powerful beings were capable of warping their physical features at will but she was certain that this was the boy's true appearance (when you dismissed the golden cloak and nine weird balls thing he had going on). Another expectation she had was the fact that he would be of supernatural race. Yet all her senses were proclaiming him to being a human.

So you couldn't blame her for her words when he greeted them with a nonchalant "Yo,"

"..."

"..."

"...this... was not what I had expected,"

 _'Was he really the one to have given off such a powerful presence?'_ she thought to herself but knew it was a redundant question. He was the only glowing person in a hundred mile radius so he must have been the one. She would see the disbelief in her rival's eyes as she too thought the same about the boy before them.

"And just what were you expecting?" the boy asked in return.

She brushed off his question. "Were you the one who did this?"

She motioned her hand to the large span off uprooted dirt and destruction around them and watched as the boy winced. She already knew the answer to the question but needed a conversation opener.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that, didn't plan for that to happen," the boy explained with a sheepish grin while scratching the nape of his neck. He seemed apologetic for his actions.

Sona stepped forward, hands on hip and a glint flashing off her glasses. "And just what were you planning to do?" she interrogated.

"Nothing really, just trying to signal Sasuke," the boy replied and Rias felt her interest peak at his words.

"Sasuke? Are there more of you out there?" she asked.

Naruto felt put off by her words for a moment and wasn't sure how to answer her questions. But he didn't need to, as the other girl - the one with glasses - interrupted before he could.

"You said you were trying to signal someone, do you mean using your powers like a beacon?"

"Yep,"

For some reason, the girl looked unnerved by his admission but Naruto wasn't sure why. He was telling the truth and was waiting for Sasuke to arrive. He was sure that the bastard would have been here by now. His sharin-rinnegan* gifted to him by the sage was capable of instantaneous teleportation across dimensions.

Surely he should have been here by now.

"How did you arrive here in the first place? I only saw you exiting that portal in the sky but nothing more,"

Naruto was able to pick up the difference between the two girl's tone. While the redhead - who had yet to give him her name - was on the softer and kinder scale of things, the one with the glasses - who also had yet to introduce herself - was stern and sharp with her words. She gave him the impression of an angry Iruka-sensei; intolerable of nonsense and demanded respect.

He could respect that... if he knew who they were exactly.

Naruto decided it was time for him to do the questioning.

"Who are you girls?" He asked directly, preferring to come out with the question that had just crossed his mind. Since his arrival, he had only come across this group who looked around his age yet had the same self-entitlement one would expect from a kage. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see someone so young in a position of power (Gaara was proof of that, being chosen as Kazekage at age 15 and received the title of Regimental Commander of the Shinobi Alliance only two years later) but Naruto wasn't sure what position of power these girls might hold.

Sona was about to object to his request before her queen stepped in. Tsubaki whispered a short warning in her ear and Sona saw logic in her words. With a quick nod over to the tall reincarnated devil, Sona stepped forward.

"It will be getting dark soon. Not to mention the fact that the humans would no doubt come and investigate what had happened here. I believe it is within all of our best interests if we were to continue this else where," she suggested, getting a nod from the gathered peerage and her Gremory counterpart.

Naruto nodded absently to her questions. His mind, however, was on the fact that she had said _humans_ as of she wasn't one.

 _'Five minutes in a new world and I've already met persons who aren't human... just my luck'_

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but be awestruck at the sight that was Kuoh Academy. Trailing slightly behind the group, Naruto stopped and gawked at the impressive structure.

When he had been told that they were going to escort him to an academy, his mind had quickly imagined the ninja academy back home. Small and cozy, sort of like a home away from home.

With a simple teleportation circle carrying them to the gates of of the prestigious academy, those thoughts were dashed in the winds. This... this was absolutely humongous. Towering many stories above him, the building stood out like only an old pervert in a hot spring could; loud, brash and practically begging for you to stare and marvel at their boldness. The striking architecture, which Naruto will later learn to be European style, was splashed in beige and brown. Walking a wide path, which then encircled a water fountain and started off again towards the school building, Naruto let out short whistle.

"Man, I haven't seen anything as fancy as this back home," the blonde commented offhandedly. Walking with his fingers interlocked at the back off his head, he lengthened his strides to keep pace with his small escort group.

Rias took the time to observe the blond as they made their way across the expansive grounds. It was sometime between their teleportation from the crash site to the academy that the boy had relinquished control on whatever power it was that caused him to light up like a glow stick (and she would admit that she was a tad bit disappointed by the power down) and reverted to what she correctly assumed was his base state. His skin was still the same tan as it was but she had realized that his hair was a sunny blond and his eyes a brilliant shade of blue. His clothes had obviously seen better days. His orange and black jacket was torn and tattered, displaying the chain mail armor underneath. His pants weren't in a better state and looked as though he had just escaped from a war zone. The oddest thing about him were the whisker marks on his cheeks.

"So... are you girls gonna tell me what you are? I mean, you've kinda admitted to not being human, and you're leading me into what appears to be an empty school. So I'm starting to think this is some sort of B-list horror movie," Naruto spoke. He even had a scrunched up look on his face as if actually considering the idea that the girls were in fact trying to kill him.

"As Sona had suggested before Mr... uhm,"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," he told the buxom redhead.

"As Sona had suggested before Uzumaki-san, we're taking you somewhere private where we can continue our discussions later," she paused on her words, contemplating something. "As a matter of fact, there is no need for so many persons to be here for this, I think it would be better if you all went home now,"

"Are you sure, Bouchou?"

"Yes, I'm sure,"

"If you believe it's wise to do so, then I'll be going now. See you tomorrow Bouchou,"

"Have a good night, Kiba,"

Naruto watched as the boy called Kiba vanish away with a red seal as the only evidence, but that too soon faded. At this actions, many of the others left in their own circles after giving their farewells.

"Come along Uzumaki-san, we'll be arriving soon enough," Rias commented when the others were gone before she went back to observing the boy out of the corner of her eyes. She was contemplating on how he would fit in her peerage. She had no doubt now that she would have him, no matter the cost. When would the another opportunity like this would present itself? Well never. Here it was, an incredibly powerful teen who seemed human appearing within the confines of her own city with seemingly no affiliations to any of the three factions. Especially since it wasn't too long ago that she had recruited the wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor and the wielder of Twilight Healing.

If she were a christian she would proclaim it to be a sign from God.

But she wasn't and so would hold back any praise too the big man upstairs. Instead, she had opted the friendly stranger approach. And it was working a whole lot better seeing as how Sona was her usual stern self. The contrast between the two was so evident that Rias had to bite back the smile forming on her face. And if he were to be believed, his friend Sasuke - who she hoped was as powerful as Naruto seemed to be - would be arriving soon after and there was the chance that he too could be convinced into joining her peerage.

How this would be too sweet!

But never had the thought of her being physically incapable of doing so had crossed her mind.

You see, the Evil Pieces System was created by one of the Four Satans, Ajuka Beelzebub. Used as a way to replenish the Devil faction after the Great War had greatly reduced their numbers by allowing members of any of the other races to be reincarnated as a devil, the system was a godsend (pun intended). This reincarnation was not absolute however. Exceptions to this were that Buddhas, Gods or Dragon Gods were incapable of being reincarnated. Another technicality to the pieces abilities was the ratio of power one had to possess in order to reincarnate another being.

Therefore, Naruto was in violation of both of these rules.

The Tailed-Beasts were widely known as massive chakra constructs that wielded unimaginable power. While true in this assumption, what majority of others did not know however, was that the Tailed-Beasts were actually fragments of the broken power of the primordial god known as the Juubi, the Ten Tailed Beast. That meant, in the essence of things, the tailed beasts were gods in their own right.

And with Naruto having a permanent link to their power, the teen could be considered as a mortal god.

Regardless of his godly stature, Naruto would still be near impossible to reincarnated. In his base form, his raw power was comparable to Ultimate class, not to mention his Sage mode or his Six Paths Sage mode. With this in mind, the amount of power the king piece would have to wield to be able to reincarnate him would be unattainable to all beings except Ophis and Great Red.

Not that Rias knew this however.

So lost in her train of thoughts on how to get the boy to join her peerage, she hadn't realized they had walked the entirety of the school, reached the Old School Building and was at the club room until she heard the loud yell of her newly minted pawn Issei shouted at her arrival.

"Bouchou, you're back! We've been worried about you," the boy leaped from his seat to greet his new master.

Rias visibly doubled back at his presence. She hadn't expected the boy to be here in the club room but remembered that in her haste in getting to meet Naruto, she had forgotten that Issei and Asia had been left behind in her rush.

"Ah Issei, I didn't expect you to have been here. I'm sorry to have forgotten about you in my haste," she apologized.

Issei pouted but quickly turned 180 in attitude. He could never stay mad at Rias. "No worries, bouchou! Asia and I were just worried. With that big explosion that happened a while ago, we weren't sure if you were okay,"

Rias chuckled at his happy-go-lucky attitude. The boy was a breath of fresh air sometimes. "I assure you that I'm fine Issei, thanks for your concern,"

The boy had forgone his school jacket, leaving his white button-down shirt wide open to reveal his red undershirt. Black trousers ran the length of his legs which led to his tennis shoes.

"Bouchou, who is that boy?" Asia interrupted the conversation. The girl had blond hair a few shades lighter than Naruto and emerald green eyes that was filled with innocence. The girl was wearing the same uniform as Rias and Sona.

She had directed the question to Rias but had her eyes on the blond male standing beside her.

"Ah right. Asia, Issei, this is Naruto. He was the cause of the big explosion yesterday. I'll explain everything to you tomorrow but you guys should head home now, okay," she instructed and received nods of confirmation. Soon, it was only the three of them in the room.

"Make yourself at home Uzumaki-san, we only have a few questions for you,"

Naruto acquainted himself with the couch under the girl's suggestion.

Rias slid behind her desk with Sona right beside her. Her friend and rival now had, what she called, her 'president' stare. Whenever Rias found herself under that gaze, she would always feel like a delinquent sitting behind the principal's desk and it always made her uncomfortable.

Looking at the boy's reaction, she saw him simply brushed it off as though he was used to being in trouble. Clearly her throat, Rias studied the boy once more to compose herself. If she hoped to make Naruto a part of her peerage she first needed him on her side. And to do that, first impressions were important. Of course, their first meeting had been, bland at best, but now this would be their first real conversation, so she needed to be careful as not to insult him.

"So, Uzumaki-san, will you be willing to answer any question we ask you?" Sona started the questioning with she deemed a suitable beginner.

"Depends really, will you be willing to answer any question I ask you?" Naruto shrugged. He honestly had no objections towards answering their questions. As long they don't ask anything too personal. And that they answer his questions as well. He had learned from his godfather that information was a shinobi's bread and butter, and that many had risked their lives to obtain information.

Naruto realized the importance information could have and in order to get it, he would have to give some in trade. And unless these girls had a way to travel dimensions, the information would be useless to them.

"Sure, it would only be fair," Rias answered with a smile.

"So let's begin with the one I've asked before, what exactly are you girls? I know for fact you aren't human,"

"Well you see Uzumaki-san, my name is Rias Gremory, and my friend here is Sona Sitri. We, along with everyone who you have met so far... are devils," With a slight pause, Rias allowed her wings to appear. Sona, following her friend's example.

"Huh... wasn't expecting that," Naruto mumbled to himself as he allowed for the info to settle. He knew what devils were. The concept of devils and angels were rare in the Elemental Nations (most preferring to use the term demons, which were two different things) but were there none the less. Now he was being told that they were real... shocker!

"I believe it's time for our question Uzumaki-san. How did you arrive here?" Sona asked. "It seemed as though you were in a fight before arriving in Kuoh,"

"I got into a fight with a goddess actually," he replied nonchalantly, stunning the two girls into silence. "My friend Sasuke and I were fighting her and had won but she was a total sore loser about it. She made that portal you saw and shoved me through it. Now I'm stuck here,"

"That is quite the statement Uzumaki-san," Sona commented. "Not many can claim to have been able to fight a goddess and come out on top. Impressive."

Naruto blushed under her praises, not used to getting compliments as of late. "It was nothing really," he brushed off.

"Well, yes... that is quite the achievement. However there is one more thing I would like to clarify," Rias spoke, a charming smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You mentioned the fact that you are stuck here, meaning you have no way to return until your friend arrives. Am I correct?"

"Yeah," Naruto shifted as he began to feel uncomfortable.

"Rias... what are you getting at?" Sona questioned her friend with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing," Rias send while taking out the rook piece from within her desk and placing it on top. Sona's eyes widened at the implications while Naruto's furrowed in suspicion. He could sense the same energy from Rias emanating from the chess piece. Almost as though she was linked to the piece. "I'm just offering a deal that to our guest would help with his problems. You see Uzumaki-san, there is a special system that allows us to turn other species into devils. And this rook is apart of the system. If you were join my peerage and become one of my servants, I can provide for you a place to stay until your friend arrives. And if he wishes as well, he can also join my peerage so you two won't be separated. A good offer, wouldn't you agree?"

Naruto didn't hesitate. "Nope!"

Rias looked affronted from the quick denial, not expecting such an answer. The possibilities of him saying no were there but he hadn't even stopped to ask for what benefits he might gain from the action.

"Are you sure about that Uzumaki-san? I've yet to tell you what you might gain if you were to pledge your loyalty to me," Rias cooed, hiding the disappointment of such a swift rejection with a lathered tone. "If you become a devil, think of all the things you could do. You could get a lot stronger plus live a very long life. And, it's not uncommon for a devil to have a harem. Just... think about it. I'm sure you'll want to take me up on that offer now," Rias tried to appeal to the disinterested ninja.

Again he wasted no time in rejecting her offer, this time with an apologetic smile on his face. "I'm sorry but I can't. I'm loyal to Konoha and my dream is to become the hokage. If I were to join your peerage then I'd have to give all of that up, and that just isn't for me,"

Rias had no idea what the words 'Konoha' or 'hokage' meant, but but she wouldn't let them to stop her from gaining his allegiance. "I urge you to reconsider _Naruto-kun_ , there would be no need for you to give up your dreams. In fact, I'm sure that being a devil wouldn't interfere with those goals,"

Naruto raised a brow at the girl, not convinced by her words. "Really? So you're saying that even if I were to join your peerage, I could go wherever and whenever I want? That I could be able to return to my home on my own will without your permission?"

Naruto knew he had her beat when she flinched. It wouldn't have been noticeable to most but to his sharp eyes, it was clear as day. He may not have been the smartest kunai in the pouch but even he could read between the lines of this peerage setup. The girl had said that accepting her offer would make him her servant, which meant that she would have been in control of his life. So if she wanted, she could have ordered him to remain in this dimension forever. And if he refused, he was sure that there would be dire consequences to pay.

Devils didn't sound like beings who tolerated insubordination.

Naruto got up from the couch with a stretch, seeing that the meeting was over.

"I'm sure you're a nice girl Rias, but I'll have to say no,"

Rias nodded her head slowly, smiling softly. "I understand, Uzumaki-san,"

As he prepared to leave, he wondered on what his next course of action would be. He had a world to get back to and a lot of things to do once he got there. Hell, they hadn't even released the Infinite Tsukuyomi as yet.

There was so much to do and he had little time to go around playing devil.

He vanished in a burst of smoke and leaves. As he left, the smile slipped from Rias' face into a menacing frown.

 _'Today might have been a bust but I won't allow you to slip through my hands so easily. This isn't over Naruto Uzumaki. Not by a long shot.'_

* * *

 **There you have it, chapter 2 of the revamp.**

 **To those you were still worried on Naruto being a devil, this chapter confirms it. NO, he will not become a devil.**

 **For those interested in the pairings, I have decided to do an official pairing.**

 **And it will be... OPHIS.**

 **I have an idea on how to get the two together and I hope you will love it.**

 **I HAVE GONE BACK AND RE-EDITED THE CHAPTER BY CHANGING THE INTERACTIONS WITH RIAS.  
**

 **It seemed as though the chapter had left the impression of this being a Rias bashing (which it is not). So I went back and changed the conversation they had and hoped that this one flows better and clears any misconceptions you might have had.  
**

 **Also, the pairing issue. Don't worry about the pairing. Romance will be secondary to the actually flow of things and will not be the may aim of the story. The pairing is Ophis and I won't change on that. The actually relationships won't be explored until we're knee deep into the story's plot. However, I have decided that this will NOT be a harem story. Put the pitchforks down and allow me to explain.**

 **The presence of a harem would take away too much from the story it self and the fact that I have absolutely zero experience in writing such relationships should also be taking in account. Plus, while this is indeed a DxD story, also remember it's a Naruto fanfiction and Naruto does not seem as the type to go about having a harem so it will be a single pairing.**

 **IT IS NOT DEBATABLE!**

 **SHAMELESS SELF ADVERTISING AT THIS POINT! THE CHAPTER AS OFFICIALLY ENDED! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
**

 **Sometime after I had posted my first story on this site (the original Unleash the Kitsune), i had posted another story called 'The Root of All Evil'. It was a Naruto-centric fanfic which had toyed with this idea:**

 **Not only did the Third Hokage die in the invasion during the Chunin Exams, but so did Danzo Shimura. Without the presence of their leader, ROOT fell into disarray. This leads to the reveal that Naruto Namikaze, the hidden son of the Fourth Hokage, was a member of ROOT and was also the jinchuriki of the bijuu that Konoha had believed to have been killed. How will the village handle such a news? But most of all, how would Mito Namikaze, the 'only' child of the Fourth react to having a brother with no emotions?**

 **The story was met with bad reactions and was ultimately scrapped. But with the revival of this story, I felt to go back into my idea graveyard and bring this back to life... or I hope so. Tell me... would you read this story if I were to post it up say... this weekend. Leave a review if you would or would not.**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow  
-Gregorybryce9**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up and ready to go.**

 **I've received a mixed reception on the pairing, most arguing that Ophis is technically not a female but rather, an 'it'. Ophis has no true gender, I'll acknowledge that, but the fact is that Ophis has chosen to use a female form (yes, I know she once chose an old man's form) so let's just take that into account. And no, I won't be using the loli Ophis' body, that'll be a little creepy to write about, especially when they get together (which will take awhile).**

 **All issues you might have will be answered at the bottom of the story, 'kay!**

 **Let's go!**

* * *

He once again found himself at the entrance of the massive academy. The last of the wisps of smoke from his shushin was wafting away and the small leaves fell to the ground with a flourish. A sigh of relief. He might not have shown it while he was within the confines of the dimly lit room, but Naruto was anxious to have gotten away from the girl's sight. It wasn't because he feared the girl, but rather because he had felt the vaguest sense of foreboding in her presence. Perhaps it could have been contributed to her heritage? Naruto wasn't one to blindly judge someone for things out of their background. Yet, he wasn't the same naive boy who would blindly assume the best of everyone. It had led to many heartaches in his life so far, so while he had kept his optimistic outlook on life, he was guarded towards certain things.

And abandoning his humanity was surprisingly high on his list.

Surprising, wasn't it? (That was sarcasm people!)

He was sure that this meeting wouldn't be their last. With Kurama's influence, he had gained the passive ability to sense 'bad' emotions. He was sure that these types of emotions weren't necessarily 'bad', in the sense of evil, but rather were driving factors to why persons did bad things. The girl reeked of desperation. She had tried to hide it from him but he sensed the feeling wafting off her in waves. The redhead had wanted him in her peerage so much that he was sure that she might even attempt to bend a few rules to get him.

Like he said before, these weren't _bad_ emotions themselves, but emotions that led to people doing bad things.

The sun was soon finishing its course across the night's sky and the orange hue that had fallen upon Kuoh Academy was darkening with each passing minute. Shadows from the buildings were being cast onto the road below and few persons could be spied on the road. Night was fast approaching and that brought to the forefront one of Naruto's prominent problems.

The teen was once again homeless.

Fortunately - depending on how you want to look at it - this was not a new experience for the blond. For a day short of a week, the boy had been forced into a state of homelessness as a child when the patron of the orphanage he was from had finally ejected him from the premises. It had only been through the Third's goodwill and timely visits that had taken the boy off the streets. Back then, it had been a daunting task for the youth to take on, but now, as a war hero and a seasoned shinobi, this was a mere inconvenience at best.

He could easily find a nice spot to sleep for the night before waiting on Sasuke to arrive...

His stomach growled loudly.

After he ate something first of course.

* * *

The old chef felt his jaw hit the counter, his mouth wide agape. Never ever, had he met a customer like the blond teenager that was Naruto Uzumaki. The chef had begun to bald over the years since his youth and his remaining hair had grayed. He wasn't the tallest man around, just short of 5'6" and his slightly hunched posture didn't help either. The walked with a limp favoring his left leg and a light scarring on his forehead was a sign that there was perhaps an accident in his past with had led to that.

Naruto didn't know the old man's name, mentally dubbing the chef as 'Ramen-ojiisan', and the name fit the bill. While his noodles weren't on par with the likes of Ichiraku's, the blond could attest that they were a close second. Which was why after he had immediately ordered five bowls under rapid succession after he had finished with the first.

It was heaven in a bowl.

"Another one!" Naruto shouted after slamming his sixth consecutive bowl onto the counter and was pleased when the man snapped out of his stupor in order to fix yet another serving. With the man gone, it allowed Naruto some time to think. Especially on how he was going to pay the old man. He wasn't sure if this dimension used the same currency as his own, and even if they did, Naruto had not a single dime on his person. It wasn't as if he had went into the war with a wad of cash in his pockets.

Would the chef be compensated with manual labor in return? From what Naruto could tell, while the building was far from being dilapidated, there were a few things that ought to have been fixed ages ago. Some of the stools looked wobbly at best and the place could do for another round of dusting.

Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea to have? The ramen stand could act as a familiar landmark for him to have in this strange world.

He was dragged from his thoughts as someone settled onto the stool beside him, setting off a low creak from the wooden furniture. He was a tall man, and was oddly dressed from what Naruto had gathered from the others of this world. He wore a violet coat buttoned so that it showed of his bare chest. He had a shinobi's physique, lithe yet sturdy. Grey trousers ran the length of his legs and were fitted nicely with a pair of black shoes. The man had dual course hair, coarse black with golden bangs and a smile that seemed familiar yet Naruto couldn't place it.

He tossed a quick glance in Naruto's direction but he called for the owner of the establishment. "Ojiisan!" he hollered.

Immediately upon the call, the chef returned, a steaming bowl of ramen in hand. He slid the food towards Naruto before addressing his new customer. "Welcome to Sanae's Ramen, what can I do you for?"

"Sanae's? Isn't that a woman's name?" the newcomer asked bluntly.

The man nodded. If he was output by the man's tactless tone, he didn't show it. "It was my wife's name. It was her little stand originally, but she died a few years ago. I'm just running the old place in her memory," the man explained, and Naruto noticed on the fact that he explained the ordeal so casually that this was probably not the first time that someone had commented on the naming of the stand.

"Ah," the man sighed. "Well then, get me a bowl of whatever the kid's having," he jerked a hand in Naruto's direction and the man rushed off yet again to complete the order. "And could you turn on the TV? I want to see the news,"

"Here,"

The man caught the remote that was tossed to him by the chef and immediately switched the appliance on. By now, Naruto had polished off yet another bowl and was not-so-discreetly looking in the man's direction. There was something odd about the man. He was a whole lot different than the normal human beings he had sensed of this world. Naruto couldn't get a full scope of the man's energy, but from what he could tell so far, he was at least kage-level, perhaps even higher.

 _' - what we can tell from the site, it seems as though a meteor had fell from the skies and landed in the mountainous areas surrounding Kuoh. So far, there isn't any definitive signs of the actual meteorite but eyewitnesses attest to that fact they had seen a golden comet-like UFO hurling towards the earth at breakneck speed. Scientists at the site- "_

Naruto tried his best not to blush at the news report, knowing full well the source behind the mystery. He hadn't really thought about it, but it was rather obvious that his entrance would have caused quite the stir.

"What a day, huh?" the man spoke to Naruto for the first time.

Naruto chuckled. It sounded weak to his own ears. "Yeah, I guess so,"

"Makes you wonder what caused that, doesn't it?"

There was a knowing twinkle in his eyes that caused Naruto to tense.

 _He knew._

The man laughed loudly, eliciting a sense of nostalgia from the misplaced shinobi. He could now place the familiar smile. It was the same as the one that Jiraiya wore whenever he was up to something stupid and mischievous.

"Calm down gaki, I'm not looking for any trouble." He slipped a hand into the interior of his coat and Naruto instinctively reached for his pouch. This caused the man to stop and warily gaze at the grey pouch. "Ha, aren't you the eager beaver." He continued his actions, this time slower, showing Naruto that he meant no harm. Finally, he revealed in his hand a stack of green papers and a white nondescript card.

"Here, the next one's me," he said. He unfurled a few of the green papers, before placing them on the counter. He slid the card over to Naruto and stood from his stool.

"Give a shout sometime. I'll think you'd be interested in what I have to say,"

With his piece said, he was gone.

It was much longer that the chef returned, a piping hot bowl in his hand. He frowned when he noticed his customer was gone and looked to Naruto with an inquisitive brow raise.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. He left after he heard the news."

The chef nodded, appeased by the explanation. "I see. Would you want this then?" he indicated to the bowl in hand and Naruto nodded.

"How much do I owe ya?"

The man eyed the green papers before picking them up. "This should cover it, kid. Thanks for the service."

 _'Eh, that's their currency? Odd. Why would he pay for my meal? Well, I ain't one to complain, free ramen is the best ramen after all, -ttebayo!'_

He returned his attention back to the steaming bowl in front of him and eat with gusto. With man covering for his meal, Naruto's problem had been solved. That didn't mean he wouldn't still look for work here. He would need something to keep him busy before Sasuke's arrival. For some reason, the teme was taking a lot longer than Naruto had expected. Was the two dimensions so far apart that it would take so long for the last Uchiha to arrive? Naruto wasn't familiar with specs of with Sasuke's rinnegan so he couldn't think of anything that would cause the delay.

 _'I need something to pass the time,'_

Instantly, the card to mind. He hadn't looked at it since the man left. Surely it wouldn't hurt to? He grabbed the small thing. It fit perfectly into his palm, a simple blank white note. Scrawled across its face in a lazy the manner, was a barely legible handwriting that said _'Call if you ever need a job, -Azazel'_. Beneath this, an address was scribbled in the same handwriting.

It seemed he was just given a job offer. To what? He had no idea. From whom? Some strange man called Azazel. It reeked of suspicions and Naruto was of a profession that believed that situations like this could only end badly. But... then again, Naruto was not one to conform to normality. Perhaps there was something that Azazel had to say that he was interested in. Information was key, and no one knew this lesson better than the apprentice of a spy master.

But he had other things to see to first.

"Hey Ojiisan! Are you hiring?"

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was never one to truly believe in hope.

As a child he had lost his mother at a very young age. It hadn't affected him much though. As sad as it was to admit, he couldn't exactly miss what he didn't even remember having. He was so young at the time - a mere babe - that the death hadn't taken a massive toll. These days, he could barely even recall her face. His father, on the other, was devastated. The man had only pulled through for the sake of the son he had to raise.

And raise him he did.

Sakumo was a great shinobi and he had made sure that Kakashi was one as well. he was never strict in his teachings but his mere presence was on that commanded respect. The was the legendary White Fang of the Leaf village. A figure that was on par with the Legendary Sannin. In his son's eyes, he was invincible.

Needless to say, he was Kakashi's idol.

The young silver haired boy had proved to be a prodigy in his early days, performing even some of the most complex jutsu with ease. He had been the youngest genin in Konoha's history and had surpassed that record by becoming the youngest chunin. But it had all spiraled downhill from there. His father - the man he thought could do no wrong - had been disgraced. He was thrown from his high pedestal and in the end, had committed suicide in front of his own son.

It was only years later that Kakashi would come to understand the truth. His father - despite his strong facade and overwhelming battle presence - was a heartbroken man. He had still carried the death of his wife with a heavy heart and h ad only continued for the sake of the son that had needed then. But the pressure from the village and the war had proved too much, and the fragile man that he was beneath the hardened shinobi had finally cracked.

Kakashi had become withdrawn after his father's death and it had taken the group effort of Minato, Obito and Rin that had brought him back into the world. Rin, the lovable fan girl that she was, had fallen hard for the young Hatake. He could see it clearly in her eyes, but unlike the other girls back then, she had buried under a mask of professionalism and camaraderie. Perhaps, in another time and place, he would have returned the sentiment. But back then, he knew he couldn't. And that was due to his other teammate.

Obito Uchiha. Dubbed the most 'un-Uchiha' Uchiha that ever lived. The boy had been a nuisance that had grown to become his greatest friend. The bumbling idiot was in love with Rin, and had blamed Kakashi for her not returning his feelings. The two had declared a rivalry (well, it was more like Obito messing up and Kakashi lording it over him) that had somehow evolved into a deep sense of respect and admiration for each other.

And this had all happened under the watchful eyes of Minato Namikaze. If there was someone who the man had grown to respect more than any other in the world, then it was his own sensei, Minato. The man had become the figure that Sakumo had failed to live up to, and had become Kakashi's anchor in the most turbulent times.

But yet again, Kakashi had watched as those he loved and cherished had been ripped from him, one after the other. They had all fallen in the line of duty. First Obito, then Rin. And finally Minato.

Perhaps it was then that his belief in hope had died. When the news of the Fourth's death at the hands of the monstrous demon, the Nine-Tailed Fox.

How Kakashi loathed his life. In that state of despair, he understood why his father did what he did. He realized how sweet the embrace of death could be; to take him away from the pain.

He pulled through however. Not by his own accord, but rather, by the intervention of Might Guy and the Third Hokage.

Since then, his life had been a dull routine plagued by ANBU missions and porn. Over and over and over again. Until he met that bright eyed, loudmouth blond that looked so much like his sensei but acted like a second Obito.

Through the ups and downs of Team Seven, Kakashi had done what he hadn't done on a long time...

... He dared to hope...

Which was why, as the earth had finally stopped shaking and the explosions had ran their course, he closed his eyes in a silent prayer. The battle with Kaguya was finally over, but Naruto was missing. And the only person who could bring him back was Sasuke.

He wasn't sure if the avenger would bring Naruto back, but Kakashi hoped against all odds that the war had reformed in Sasuke, a sense of comradeship. Sakura was by his side, the pinkette biting on her lower lip as she too waited on what was to come. Behind them, the astral form of Hagoromo floated, his lips pressed in a thin line.

As the form of his wayward student came closer, he felt a cold hand tightening around his heart. _'No... Sasuke, no... '_

The Uchiha's right eye bled crimson while his left, a royal purple.

Kakashi's throat tightened...

... then a single word...

 _'Amaterasu,'_

And the world was consumed in black flames.

* * *

 **There it is, a new update and for the first time, you get to see what happened in the Elemental Nation without Naruto there to stop Sasuke.**

 **I don't think I should have to mention this but... Sasuke ain't coming for Naruto. But Naruto doesn't know this.**

 **Most the reviews last chapter was about the pairing and such, so I'll have this to say. The pairing is a single pairing between him and Ophis. No one else. There will be other relationships that will be formed but will ultimately fail in the end. Thank you.**

 **In this chapter, you'll finally see one of the scenes that I've added to the story and will change the plot slightly from the original. It is one of the added scenes that will replace the unnecessary canon ones, and you can expect more (not just those from the Elemental Nations) to make their way into the story.**

 **So then next time, you know what to do.**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow,  
-Gregorybryce9.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4.**

 **I'm so sorry it took so long but I'm back and ready to go.**

 **So yeah, let's go...**

* * *

She let a soft sigh escape her lips as the cool water cascaded down her shoulders and along the contours of her body. Her crimson hair was soaked to the bone and clung to her back like a second skin. The soft pattering of the water against the porcelain bath filled her head as she washed the remnants of the soap away. Running a hand through her wet hair, she sighed once more. There was nothing better than a relaxing bath in the middle of the day. Satisfied with her bath, she turned the shower head off before reaching for the towel placed within arm's reach.

A few minutes later, Rias was once again dressed in the familiar uniform of Kuoh Academy as she took her usual seat behind the desk in the ORC club room. She wasn't alone though, the ever diligent Akeno was on the move with a tray in hand.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Rias?"

She spared a quick glance to her queen, smiling at her consideration. "That would be lovely, Akeno." As her friend busied herself with the tea, Rias delved back into memories of what had happened only a day ago. She couldn't hide that she was disappointed by Naruto's immediate dismissal of her offer. It was not only a blow to her pride but her ego as well. His answer had been so quick that she knew he had barely even entertained the thought of becoming a devil and that offended her on a patriotic level.

But after a day of thinking and a good night's sleep, she had realized where her mistakes had been. The first was the fact that she had sprung such a loaded question on him just a few moments after he had already admitted that he had been forcefully booted out of his home dimension. No doubt that the teen would still be looking for a way to return there. He was bound to be homesick, and choosing to give up your humanity (on a literal level) would not have sounded appealing at the time. Her second mistake had been the fact that she had tried to appeal to his desires without even knowing what his desires were. She had promised him wealth and women abundant without being sure if he wanted those things.

For all she knew, Naruto might have been gay!

She had gone into that half-cocked and had paid the price with a rather hasty dismissal. But Rias was not one to be daunted by that fact. What she needed in order to succeed was information on the blond. His likes and dislikes. What buttons she could push to make him react a certain way. She needed to know the ins and outs of Naruto Uzumaki if she was to bring him to her side. Rias realized from her errors where she had failed and would look to correct them come the next time they meet.

And there will be next time.

The thought on her mind was if she should approach him now or later. It would be a simple enough task for the redhead, seeing as how she knew that the blond teen was now working at a ramen stand. She had instructed her familiar to keep a close eye on her target and to report back anything of interest. It was her first step in uncovering everything there was to know about him. What she didn't want to lose, however, was her window of opportunity. Naruto had revealed the fact that a friend of his was coming to retrieve him soon. With that fact in mind, she knew she had a time limit working against her. But what she didn't know was how much time she had in the first place. For all she knew, this Sasuke person could arrive anytime between next week and next year. If she approached him too early, it might lead to negative responses but if she waited until it was too late, then he would slip through her grasps for good.

Perhaps if she were to 'bump' into him in the streets, then that could open a few doors for her. That thought was scrapped from her mind as soon as it came. Naruto didn't strike her as the intelligent kind but rather someone who was practical. He would clearly see through such a thin ploy. No, that would not work in her favor.

She rummaged her drawers in search of something and let out a small cheer as she found them. Her 'thinking' glasses. Putting on the black-framed eyewear, she tilted the chair backward and intertwined her fingers as she pondered on her predicament. She needed to make some sort of contact with Naruto and soon, but realized that appearing face-to-face might be a deterrent. A thought crossed her mind and she entertained it for a moment before it grew into something even bigger.

What she needed was a bridge, of sorts. Someone who could act as a go-between for her and Naruto without the blond being any the wiser. It would be preferable if this person was unaware of the role they would play in the grand scheme of things. She needed someone naive to a fault, but honest and open about their convictions. Someone who would sing praises about her if asked and would not hesitate to defend her name if they were called to do so. The ideal person would have to be someone loud and so lacking in subtlety that no one would be suspicious of them having any ulterior motives. But most importantly, she needed someone who was malleable and would follow her words without question.

But where could she find such a person?

The answer came far quicker than she expected. Coincidentally enough, the answer came at the same time as Akeno with her spot of tea.

"Your tea, Rias,"

Rias smiled. Everything was shaping up to be perfect. "Thank you, Akeno."

The heiress sipped at her hot beverage while she worked out the smaller details in her plan.

Naruto Uzumaki would soon be hers.

* * *

Sanae's Ramen was a small little store that most person would often pass by without any further notice. It wasn't that the place was decrepit, but rather that it was so plain. It was about the small height as a single story house and was painted in a shade of beige. It had no 'real' front door, instead, it had an open concept that led straight inside with several tables and stools sorted around. There was a counter smack dab in the middle of the stand that parted the kitchens from the eating area and curtains were strung up to hide the back of the store from view. The ramen stand had no ventilation in place, dependent on the breeze from outdoors to sweep in and around the establishment.

It was only the first day of his employment and Naruto was already liking the place.

The misplaced shinobi could be found around the back of the store, with a hammer in hand and two nails held carefully in his mouth. Piled around him were an assortment of stools and tables that had needed repairing. He had been at this for at least an hour now and Naruto could say it was a job he liked doing. As a child who lived alone with few friends, it had become a necessity for the blond to learn how to do basic carpentry which had grown from a necessity into a small hobby that the blond rarely found time to indulge in.

Between missions and saving the world, carpentry was a low priority.

"You alright there, kid?"

Naruto turned to the voice of his aged employer and shot the man a grateful smile when he saw the two bottles of water that the man had brought. Catching the tossed beverage, he smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing,"

The man whistled. "I've got to say, kid, you're quite the worker. I've never seen anyone move so fast before in my life. I'd expected for you to be done in a day or two, not a couple of hours," he commented, and by the tone of his voice, he was very impressed.

Naruto blushed. "It was nothing really,"

"If you say so,"

He took a gulp from his bottle of water and Naruto followed his example. From the corner of his eyes, the old man watched Naruto finished off the bottle of water. If he was being totally honest with himself, he wasn't sure why he had hired the boy. Sanae's Ramen was a small place that few people knew about and even fewer came. It was completely manageable for him alone to run on his own. But yet, he still decided to bring the boy along. He wasn't sure what it was about the boy that made him agree to his proposition but was sure that in time, he would figure it out.

Plus the company wasn't so bad.

"Anyone here!" a loud voice shouted from the front of the shop.

"Why don't you go and deal with that Naruto. I'll stay around here and clean up for ya," the old man instructed and Naruto was quick on his feet as he made his way to the front with a nod of confirmation.

Azazel was sure that the move to Kuoh town was the right choice for him. The small little town was a hotbed that rivaled even the Vatican when it came on to the supernatural. With the presence of the two heiresses of the 72 pillar families, the fallen angel was sure that there would be devils abundant in the little town. Not to mention the fact that he himself had chosen to stay here.

The man strolled listlessly to his destination, a small tune on his lips. With a little magic manipulation, Azazel was practically invisible to those he walked past. To anyone who would peer close enough in his direction, they would see an ordinary man going along his business. It was an interesting little charm he had developed years ago and wouldn't hesitate to abuse it when he wanted to slack off.

A few minutes later, we find the man at the counter of Sanae's Ramen as he hollered for service. The small ramen stand was not where he had expected his new target-of-interest to be residing in but he would admit that he preferred it this way. The store brought along a sense of homeliness that Azazel found appealing and if all was to go well, he wouldn't mind having to return back here. It was far better than the dull council room back at the Grigori headquarters at the very least.

He was brought from his thoughts as his heightened senses heard the steady thuds against the floor approaching. Someone was coming and he had an idea of who exactly it was. Moments later, his hunch payed off as the tell-tale blond hair appeared followed by the rest of the newcomer.

"What a surprise!" Azazel grinned in greeting as the blond neared. He could see the small hesitation in the teen's steps and the twitch of his fingers. Good, the boy was cautious.

"You... "

"Didn't expect to see you here," he lied easily. Of course, he had known that the boy had been employed here and also knew that the boy knew that he had known as well (if that makes any sense). Honestly, the greeting was just a formality and both males knew that.

Naruto raised a brow as he considered the man's words. "I find that hard to believe," he drawled.

Azazel laughed at the quick comeback. The boy had quite the wit to him, the fallen angel mused. "I guess I hadn't made the best of first impressions," he chuckled.

He watched as the tension defused from the boy and his shoulder's relaxed. The blond was still wary of him, but at least he was more comfortable in his presence. "Not sure if I'd describe it like that but you did make quite the impression Azazel," Naruto responded with a shrug.

Azazel's smiled. This was what he was waiting for. "Is that so?" he mused. "Though I have to admit, you have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know my name yet I don't know yours." he said. It was another lie that he had practiced with ease but the boy didn't need to know that. Let him think that Azazel was being truthful to him, it would only be to the fallen angel's benefit if he did.

Plus he was interested to see if the teen would give him a false name or not.

A moment of hesitation later and the boy had replied and the general was pleased to note that the boy had been truthful about who is was. He liked to think that this meant that the boy saw him as an acquaintance of sorts but he had a gut feeling that Naruto was just tactlessly blunt.

Azazel leaned forward, a grin on his lips. "So tell me Naruto... what's on the menu?"

His random question seemed to have thrown the boy for a loop and the fallen angel had the fight the laugh threatening to spill from his lips.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. What's on the menu? What kind of ramen do you serve?" he asked seriously.

Naruto blustered for a few moments before he spoke. "Why would want to know that? I thought you were trying to ask me to join your peerage or something?"

 _'Hook, line and sinker!' Azazel thought._ "Peerage, huh? I guess that means you've met a few devils already. But I can tell that you're completely human so that means you've refused their offer," he chuckled at the admission. "I guess they didn't take that too well. Tell me, which one was it? Was it Gremory or Sitri? Or maybe it was both of them?"

The boy seemed taken aback by Azazel spiel as he mumbled something incoherent even to the fallen angel's ears. Azazel however continued on with his speech, inconsiderate of Naruto's growing suspicions.

"My money's on Gremory. I know for a fact that the princess got her hands on the Red Dragon Emperor awhile ago and rumors have it that even the former Holy Maiden was recruited in her little group. With her little 'bird' problem coming up, I wouldn't put it pass her to try to snag you too."

At this point, Naruto was lost seeing as how he had no background information to work on. He could understand the gist of what Azazel was saying but he couldn't make any connection in his mind that made sense. Apparently Rias was in some sort of bind and was recruiting powerful persons into servitude to help her. He wasn't sure why the man thought of it to inform of that little tidbit but he decided to file that way for later. It was sure to prove to be useful later on.

Now though, he had bigger priorities to sort through. "So you're not trying to recruit me to your cause or whatever it is that you do?" he asked dubiously. He found it hard to believe that Azazel had no ulterior motive for being here.

"Of course I am. But nothing as permanent as the peerage system," he admitted. It wasn't like he could have lied about it, that would only lessen the chances of the boy saying no.

"And why should I even consider your option if I refused Rias'?" Naruto said, his lips thinning into a straight line. "No offense, but I'll pass on the whole 'giving-up-my-humanity' clause in your little deal.

 _'So it was the Gremory heiress. Good to know.'_ Azazel grinned. "And who said anything about you having to give up your humanity? I'm not a devil,"

"So if I agree, I'd get to stay human?"

"Yep. And you'd get pay. It must be troublesome having to sleep outside, but then again, I wouldn't know much about that seeing as though I have a multiple real estate under my name,"

It wasn't subtle by any stretch of the imagination but Azazel could see the interest building in the teen's eye. He wasn't going to tell the kid how he knew where he had slept or about the fact that he was penniless. Let him draw his own conclusions on that.

Naruto mused over the offers in his head, and was surprised to see that this sounded favorable in his head. That didn't mean he was going to come abroad just yet. There were some things that he needed to hash out before he even thought of accepting.

"When you said that this wasn't permanent, what did you mean exactly?"

Azazel cocked his head to side and observed the boy for a brief moment. "I take it that Gremory informed you about stray devils?" At the teen's nod he continued. "Well the difference the peerage system and what I'm offering is that nothing is binding. All we have is our word. If you agree, I'll have the right to send you out on missions for me and in return, I'll provide compensation for your work. And should you find a way to return to wherever you're from, you can leave at anytime, assuming that you aren't in the middle of a mission,"

As he pondered on the arrangements, he frowned as a stray thought filtered in his mind. ""This seems to be mainly in my benefit, I don't see how this works out for you seeing as how I won't be here for too long," he asked, feeling as though there was something he was missing.

Azazel raised a silent brow in question. "And just how long do you intend to be here?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not sure honestly. My friend should be on his way here,"

Azazel felt there was something off with that statement. If his friend was on his way, how long would it take. He had been to many places before, even through different dimensions, but never had it taken him more than a day's journey. Whoever it was that was to pick up the blond was either running very late, or they weren't coming at all.

Hoping it was the former rather than the latter, Azazel felt the need to speak up. "And just how long will they take to arrive here. Something tells me that your friend should have been here already,"

Naruto's smile had completely vanished at that moment and Azazel feared he might have crossed a line he hadn't known off when he made that statement. He was quick to apologize but Naruto had already cut him off before he could even begin.

"You're right, he should be here by now," he frowned. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he went lost in thoughts and the fallen angel felt uncomfortable where he sat. A moment later, Naruto seemed to have snapped from his thoughts and offered a weak grin.

"Give me a day to think about it. I have your card so I'll be able to reach you if I have to,"

"Sure thing gaki. See ya,"

As he made his way out of the ramen stand, Azazel was sure that the Naruto's answer would depend on whether or not his friend arrived by tomorrow. And his gut feeling was telling him that he would be seeing more of the blond in the future.

* * *

 **Another chapter is complete.**

 **Rias is making plans for our blond hero while Azazel already has a leg-up in the race. Will the Crimson Princess just roll over, or is there another trick up her sleeve. Plus, Naruto starts to have doubt on whether or not Sasuke will be coming.**

 **Expect the next chapter to have a excerpt from the Elemental Nations to tell the tale of Sasuke's vicious attack. I doubt you'll see this coming.**

 **So until next time, you know what to do,**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow,  
-Gregorybryce9**


End file.
